TULUS
by zhaErza
Summary: "Aku kabur karena paman ku kasar sama aku, dia juga sering mukul dan ngurung aku, jadi waktu tadi jam 4 pagi ada kesempatan, aku " Jawabnya, aku memandangnya miris, padahal dia laki-laki kan tapi suaranya benar-benar kecil dan bahkan terdengar serak, tangannya saling berkaitan antara yang kiri dan kanan sambil memainkan kuku-kukunya, dan banyak terdapat bekas-bekas luka,


**TULUS**

**BY: zhaErza**

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

**Saya adalah Author baru, jadi jika ada yang salah maka mohon dimaafkan ya.**

* * *

Kringgggggggggg...

Seketika Sakura mengedipkan matanya, diambilnya jam yang dianggapnya sebagai musuh itu lalu ditekan tombol untuk menghentikan suara yang membuat mimpi indahnya buyar.

"Ukh jam enam pagi... cepatnya waktu berlalu, aku masih ngantukkkk... hoammm..."gerutu gadis musim semi itu.

Menyadari jika bermalas-malasan akan menghabiskan waktunya, ia pun menggerakkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi, tidak sampai sepuluh menit pintu kamar mandi sudah terbuka dan menampilkan wujud Sakura yang hanya menggunakan handuk sebatas dada dan lutut itu untuk menutupi tubuh indahnya. Beberapa saat kemudian ia pun menggunakan pakaian yang menurutnya cukup sesuai itu, baju atasan kaus berwarna merah muda lengan pendek yang ditutupi dengan blazer berwarna merah maron dan bawahan celana jins hitam, tidak lupa riasan tipis yang menambah kesan manis alami dalam diri gadis itu.

" Apa-apaan iniiiii, kenapa sudah hampir jam tujuh, aku bisa terlambat, belum lagi macettttt..." pekik nya ketika melihat jam tangan merah muda yang bertengger di tangan kirinya. Ya kelasnya memang mulai pukul delapan, dan perjalanan ke kampus memakan waktu sekitar satu jam.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Suara langkah Sakura membuat seisi rumah memandangnya heran, "sebaiknya sarapan dulu sayang." ucap sang Ibu ketika melihat putri kesayangannya yang terburu-buru ingin keluar rumah.

"Ah iya ka-san hehehe... aku makan di kantin saja, soalnya sudah telat ke kampus ka-san..." ucapnya sambil cengengesan. Sang ibu pun hanya bisa menghela napas berat, seraya mengucapkan 'hati-hati'.

o0o

Sakura menaiki bus yang akan membawanya ke kampus tempat ia akan meraih ilmu itu.

**Sakura POV**

'Gawat bisa telat kalau begini' gerutu ku seraya menaiki bus, tidak kusangka aku bertemu dengan sahabatku Ino di bus, rumah kami memang searah tapi rumahku sedikit lebih jauh darinya.

"Hai Ino, duduk disini." Panggil ku kepada sahabatku itu. Ino pun langsung menghampiri ku, selama perjalanan kami selalu berbicara banyak hal, ya maklumlah perempuan hehe. Yah seperti yang sudah ku duga, jalanan agak macet, dan kami pasti akan telat, tapi untungnya dengar-dengar dari teman-temanku yang sudah sampai di kampus, mereka bilang hari ini bakalan ada dosen pengganti yang akan mengajar mata kuliah di kelas kami. Fiuhhhh... untungnya bukan nenek cerewet itu yang mengajar.

o0o

Kami berjalan menuju gerbang kampus Konoha University, seperti biasa jika sudah terlambat kami akan saling tunggu dan memberi informasi lewat SMS, dan menunggu satu sama lain, biar terlambatnya rame-rame nyeehhehehe.

Aku dan Ino pun terus berjalan, maklum kampus kami ini cukup besar, sampai kami hampir tiba di tempat saling tunggu sesama yang terlambat, ya tempat itu di juluki TC, kepanjangan dari Tembok Cinta hahahaha, psssttt... psssttt.. itu sebenarnya hanya sebatas tembok setinggi lutut yang sering diduduki anak-anak kampus nyehehehe. Ya aku dan Ino melihat salah satu teman kami yang menunggu di TC, sebut saja ia Tenten, wah yang benar saja si Tenten sedang duduk dengan seorang pria, walaupun duduknya agak berjauhan sih, tapi siapa laki-laki itu, apa pacarnya? Hemmm lumayan tampan.

"Hei... Ino Ino, Tenten sama siapa tu, cie cie jangan-jangan itu pacaranya ya?" tanyaku pada Ino sambil nyengir-nyengir tiga jari natap Tenten dari jauh, tentu saja Tenten nyadar cengiranku dan balas natapku dengan sebal hehehe.

"Mana aku tau ra... ayo cepat kita samperin, itu cowok keren lohh..."jawab Ino, dan kami pun menghampiri Tenten, sambil cengengesan memasang tatapan jahil ke Tenten.

"Hei Ten, udah lama" kata ku sambil tetap cengengesan sama Ino, sementara Tenten Cuma menatap serius, 'kenapa ni orang' pikir ku dalam hati.

"Psssttt... Psssttt... Ten siapa ni cowok?" tanya Ino berbisik sambil duduk di TC.

"Ehm... begini lo ra no, sebenarnya dia ini perlu bantuan kita." Ucap Tenten sambil menatap kami serius.

Akupun menatap Tenten serius lalu pandanganku beralih kepada laki-laki misterius yang duduk di samping Tenten.

DEG

'Kami-sama, laki-laki ini kenapa tangannya kelihatan gemetaran' pikir ku lalu tatapan ku beralih kepada seluruh tubuhnya, ia memakai pakaian yang tidak telalu rapi, hanya atasan kaus dark blue dan dipadukan dengan kemeja biru muda kotak-kotak yang kancingnya sengaja dibuka, celana jins biru dan sendal biasa, kakinya juga keliatan berdebu, seperti sudah berjalan berkilo-kilo meter saja, tapi dengan wajahnya yang cukup rupawan ku akui dia tetap terlihat keren.

Kami bertiga pun mulai membicarakan lelaki misterius itu, siapa sebenarnya dia dan kenapa dia ada disini.

"Begini loh Sakura, Ino, sebenarnya laki-laki ini dia itu kabur dari rumah da... " belum sempat Tenten melanjutkan kata-katanya aku da Ino sontak memekik kuat.

"APAAAA, yang benar saja Ten" pekik ku dan Ino bersamaan, Tenten agak meringis mendengar suara kami, untung TC dalam kondisi agak sepi mengingat kelas pasti sudah pada mulai, sementara lelaki itu dia hanya diam sambil menundukkan kepalanya, aku memperhatikannya dan kulihat jelas tatapan matanya kosong.

"Ck, jangan berisik baka, iya, dia bilang kalau dia itu kabur dari rumah pamannya, karena sering diperlakukan kasar dan semena-mena, jadi sekarang dia mau kembali kerumah orang tuanya di Suna, tapi sama sekali gak ada uang, gimana ini ra, no?" jawab Tenten menjelaskan panjang lebar perihal lelaki itu. Aku dan Ino hanya mangut-mangut. "kalian kan tau aku anak kos dan ini tanggal tua pula, jadi uang ku lagi nipis" lanjut Tenten.

"Aku juga anak kos lohhh..." sahut Ino.

Haahhh... aku menghela nafas sebentar, lalu ku pandang lagi lelaki itu kemudian aku mendekatinya dan menanyainya.

"Emm... ano, kalau boleh tau nama kamu siapa ya?" tanyaku sambil mencoba tersenyum, ino dan Tenten hanya menatap kami dalam diam.

"Sasuke..." ucapnya lirih bahkan mungkin seperti bisikan, dan demi apapun aku benar-benar tidak mendengarnya.

"Apaaa... siapa namanya?" tanyaku lagi dan kali ini dia menatap ku sambil menjawab.

"Sasuke..." jawabnya tetap dengan lirih, tetapi kali ini aku mendengarnya.

"Ohh... jadi namamu Sasuke, emm... sebenarnya kamu tingal dimana Sasuke, dan kenapa bisa kabur segala, emangnya paman kamu itu ngelakuin apa?" Tanya ino dengan gaya sok interogasi, apa dia gak berpikir kalau dia itu terlalu terburu-buru, jadi kesannya ikut campur masalah orang. Belum sempat Sasuke menjawab datang teman kami satu lagi Temari, dia datang sambil berlari, karena merasa telat.

"Hoyyy... untung saja kalian belum masuk ke kelas, kalau enggak aku sendiri kan malu hehehe" ucap Temari seraya cengengesan. "eh ayo kita ke kelas nanti gak di izini masuk lagi, ini kan dosen pengganti?" tanyanya keheranan kepada kami.

"Alahhh, urusan itu nanti aja, sekarang kita harus selesaikan masalah laki-laki ini dulu" jawabku kepada temari.

"Eh, nanti kita kena usir loh, emm... ini siapa?" tanya Temari seraya melirik Sasuke.

"Ck persetan mau diusir atau apa, kalau gak di izini masuk, yaudah kita gak usah masuk gitu aja susah." Jawabku yang langsung disambut suara Ino dan Tenten dengan kata 'Ia dan Benar itu'. "oh dan ini namanya Sasuke, dia perlu bantuan kita, setelah urusan Sasuke selesai kita masuk ke kelas" jawabku dengan gampangnya dan di sahuti 'oh' oleh Temari.

"Emm... Sasuke, sebelumnya maaf kamu ini sebenarnya tinggal dimana?" tanyaku pada sasuke.

"Sekitar empat kilo meter dari sini, aku tinggal dengan paman ku." Jawabnya dengan suara yang pelan dan lirih. Sumpah aku ngorek-ngorek telingaku karena hampir gak mendengar suaranya Sasuke.

"Terus kenapa kamu bisa kabur Sasuke?" tanyaku lagi.

"Aku kabur karena paman ku kasar sama aku, dia juga sering mukul dan ngurung aku, jadi waktu tadi jam 4 pagi ada kesempatan, aku kabur." Jawabnya, aku memandangnya miris, padahal dia laki-laki kan tapi suaranya benar-benar kecil dan bahkan terdengar serak, tangannya saling berkaitan antara yang kiri dan kanan sambil memainkan kuku-kukunya, dan banyak terdapat bekas-bekas luka, mataku berhenti ketika menatap pergelangan tangannya yang seperti habis terkena luka sayatan. 'ya ampun apakah laki-laki ini mencoba mengakhiri hidupnya atau semacamnya.' Tanyaku pada diriku sendiri.

"Oh Sasuke kuliah apa sekolah?" tanyaku lagi kepadanya.

"Kuliah, semester lima" jawabnya, oh ternyata dia sama dengan kami.

Aku masih memandanginya sambil berfikir, kenapa dia baru melarikan diri sekarang, apa dia gak ngelawan sama pamannya kalau dia dikasari, merekakan sama-sama laki-laki, terus apa waktu kuliah dia tidak bisa melarikan diri, tapi kalau dilihat raut wajah dan tatapan mata Sasuke, dia sama sekali gak berbohong, lagi pula untuk apa dia bohong, aku hanya menghela nafas, seraya melirik ke teman-temanku lagi.

"Sasuke asalnya dari mana?" tanyaku lagi kepadanya.

"Suna, disana tinggal sama Ibu, sudah tiga tahun gak pernah jumpa, dan gak tahu nomor teleponnya." Jawabnya lagi, kami hanya menganggukkan kepala kami.

Aku pun beralih dari hadapan Sasuke menuju ketiga temanku."oy gimana ini, kalian punya uang berapa, kita patungan biar dia bisa pulang, kasihankan Sasuke." Tanyaku kepada teman-teman ku ini. "oh ya Ino, kau kan orang Suna jadi dari sini ke Suna ongkosnya berapa?" tanyaku kepada Ino.

"Tadi kata Sasuke ongkosnya 25.000, apa benar no?" tanya Tenten kepada Ino.

"Ia sih ongkosnya memang segitu kalau naik bis dari terminal, tapi dari sini ke terminal juga harus naik angkutan umum biasanya sekitar 4.000an ongkosnya Ten." Kami bertiga pun hanya mangut-mangut kembali.

"Jadi gimana, kalian punya berapa?" tanyaku kepada katiga temanku. Akupun mengeluarkan uang sekitar 10.000 untuk patungan. Sanking ribetnya karena ngeluarin uang yang didalam tas ku, uang itu sampai jatuh berserakan kebawah bahkan ada yang masuk ke got kecil yang ada dibawah kaki kami, sontak Ino langsung mengambil uang itu dan bilang, 'ini cukup untuk ongkosnya sampai ke Suna.' Oy Ino aku cuma bawa uang segitu hari ini.

"ra aku pinjam 5.000 dong, nanti ku bayar." Tanya Tenten kepadaku. Akupun ngambil uangku 5.000 lagi didalam tas ku, dan sekarang sudah ada 15.000 ditangan ku.

"Kalian berdua?" tanyaku pada Ino dan Temari.

"Aduh ra, ini kan tanggal tua, lagi pula aku hanya bawa uang pas ongkos dan makan nanti." jawab Temari kepada ku. Akupun tidak memaksakan mereka dan hanya mengangguk. Sampai pembicaraan kami terhenti karena mendengar suara serak dan lirih Sasuke.

"Emm... kalau tidak ada, tidak apa-apa, aku juga tidak memaksa kalian, tidak apa-apa." Ucapnya kepada kami semua.

Aku hanya tersenyum kepada Sasuke.

"ra, aku Cuma pas ongkos sama makan juga, tapi ini ada 2.000, sisanya. Gak apa-apa kan ra?" tanya ino kepadaku, aku hanya tersenyum menaggapi Ino.

"gak apa-apa dong Ino, gak maksa juga hehehe." Sebelum Ino menyerahkan uangnya kepadaku, kami mendengar suara cempreng yang berteriak kearah kami.

"Hoyyyyyy... kalian semua kenapa gak masuk, ini uda jam 08.35 lohhhhh, nanti bisa kena usir dosen." Yah Naruto datang dari kejauhan dan mendatangi kami, sebelum dia melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kelas, Temari manarik bajunya.

"Naruto sebentar" ucap kami serempak kepada Naruto.

"Apa sihhh kita udah telat tahuuuu..." katanya kepada kami.

"Sebentarrrrr..." pekikku kepada Naruto, sukses membuatnya berhenti.

"Iya-iya kenapa?" tanyanya lagi.

Setelah kami menjelaskan semuanya tentang perihal Sasuke, Naruto pun mengangguk paham dan mengerti apa maksud kami. "Naruto ayo cepat nyumbang, kau ada uang berapa?" tanyaku kepada Naruto, dan Sasuke hanya memandang kami dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Nih ra." Naruto pun memberika uangnya kepadaku, akupun tersenyum ketika menerima uang itu, dan seketika senyumanku memudar ketika melihat nominal uang yang diberikan Naruto.

Seakan tahu maksud tatapanku ke Naruto dia pun berbicara sambil nyengir. "Ini tanggal tua kawan, hehehe." Ck, Haaah sudahlah yang penting Naruto ikut patungan, meski dia hanya memberikan 2.000 saja.

"Hemm... jadi, uangnya sekarang ditanganku ada 17.000 ditambah uang Ino tadi jadi 19.000, masih kurang sekitar 10.000 lagi." Ucapku, karena masih kurang akupun menambahkan sisa kekurangan tadi, jadi sekarang uangnya ada 29.000. "hem sekarang uangnya sudah lumayan cukup." Aku berkata seraya tersenyum kepada semuanya.

"Wahh Saki kau baik sekali, semoga kebaikanmu itu suatu saat dibalas ya." Ucap Ino seraya disambut anggukan oleh yang lainnya.

"Hebat Sakura-chan" ucap Naruto sambil menampilkan cengiran rubahnya.

Aku pun berjalan kehadapan Sasuke yang duduk sedikit jauh disebelah kami. "emm... Sasuke, ini semua dari kami, mungkin jumlahnya tidak terlalu banyak, tapi cukup kalau untuk ongkos mu nanti pulang kerumah orang tuamu di Suna." Ucapku tersenyum seraya menyerahkan uang hasil patungan kepada Sasuke. Kemudian Sasuke pun menerimanya dan berdiri, aku cukup terkejut melihatnya berdiri, errr... dia ternyata begitu tinggi, sampai aku hanya sebatas dagunya saja, dan harus mendongakkan kepalaku untuk melihat wajahnya. 'Cih sial dia memang tampan' inner gilaku berbicara dikepala.

"Terima kasih banyak." Katanya seranya membungkuk sopan, aku juga ikut membungkuk sambil mengucapkan 'sama-sama'.

"Aku tidak akan melupakan kebaikan kalian, terimah kasih sekali lagi Sakura" ucapnya lagi sambil menatapku, itu membuatku benar-benar jantungan tiba-tiba, aku merasakan wajahku memanas.

"Iya, sekarang cepatlah pulang Sasuke, dan hati-hati ya dijalan, sebentar lagi kamu akan berjumpa dengan orang tuamu kan, jadi bersemangatlah, semoga semuanya akan baik-baik saja ya." Jawabku sambil tersenyum lembut kepadanya dan memegang mengusap-usab lengannya untuk memberikannya kekuatan juga semangat.

"Hn, terima kasih." Ucapnya sambil memegang tanganku dan mengusap pelan pucuk kepalaku, walaupun aku sempat kaget tapi aku membiarkan Sasuke, agar dia merasa lega. Kali ini suaranya tidak ketakutan seperti tadi, suaranya lebih tenang.

"Un, sampai jumpa Sasuke." Jawabku kepadanya.

"Sampai jumpa Sakura dan semuanya" dia pun pergi keluar gerbang kampus dan kami hanya menatap tubuhnya yang kelihatan agak kurus itu.

**End Sakura POV**

"Heii... ayo cepat kita ke kelas, bisa-bisa kena usir tahuuuu..." teriak Naruto menyadarkan semuanya.

"Ah... ia ayo cepat." Pekik Ino yang langsung ikut berlari dibelakang Naruto, dan disusul oleh Sakura, Tenten Juga Temari.

o0o

Sesampainya dikelas mereka pun mengetuk pintu, lalu membukanya, dan sungguh keberuntungan yang berpihak kepada Sakura dan teman-temannya karena dosen mereka itu mengizinkan masuk kekelasnya.

Setelah jam kuliah selesai Sakura, Ino, Tenten dan Temari pun berjalan keluar kampus menuju kekantin untuk mengisi perut mereka yang sudah meraung-raung minta jatah. Setelah sampai dikantin mereka kembali membicarakan hal tadi pagi mengenai Sasuke.

"Eh mengenai Sasuke tadi apa benar dia itu melarikan diri dan tidak membohongi kita." Ino berbicara memecah keheningan, karena semua teman-temannya tengah sibuk menyantap pesanan mereka masing-masing.

"Huuufff... entahlah Ino, mau Sasuke bohong atau tidak yang penting kitakan menolongnya dengan tulus tanpa pamrih." Jawab Tenten setelah menyelesaikan makannya.

Sedangka Temari, dia hanya menikmati santapannya sambil menggendikkan bahunya. Sakura menatap ketiga temannya jengah, lalu gadis musim semi itu membuka suaranya.

"Aku percaya pada Sasuke." Jawabnya sambil menatap ketiga temannya.

"Darimana kau tau ra?" tanya Ino kepada Sakura, dan Sakura hanya memutar bola mataya bosan.

"Cih, yang benar saja Sasuke menipu kita susah payah hanya untuk 29.000, apa tidak ada lagi nominal angka yang lebih besar, eh? Demi TUHANNNN..." Jawab Sakura sambil melototi Ino sangar.

"Ehehehe... benar juga ya hehe" jawab Ino dengan kikuknya.

"Sasuke itu memang jujur lihat saja tampang tertekannya itu, aku tidak habis pikir paman macam apa yang tega menyiksa keponakannya." Ucap tenten antusias.

"Apalagi tatapan matanya, kosong." Sambung Temari sambil menyeruput sodanya.

"Ya apapun yang terjadi, yang penting sekarang Sasuke bisa kembali ketempat asalnya di Suna, dan dapat berjumpa orang tuanya. Semoga saja dia selamat sampai tujuannya ya." Ucap Sakura sambil memandang temannya, yang dijawab anggukan Temari dan gumaman 'ya' Tenten dan Ino.

**The End**

* * *

A/N:

Haiii

Ini adalah OneShot pertama ku, dan mendapat inspirasi dari pengalaman ngampus beberapa hari yang lalu. Ya tepatnya ini True Story aku sendiri dan teman-teman ku waktu membantu Amin (Sasuke).

Terima kasih semuanya.

**zhaErza**


End file.
